Guided By Darkness
by 4SSASSIN
Summary: Harry has lost it, living with the Dursleys have driven him bad. The scale of good and bad are tipped to the side of darkness. Going to Hogwarts could bring out the hidden Gryffindor inside him, or empower the Slytherin side. With the help of friends and enemies, Harry realizes that he has a heart, even after being guided by darkness for so long. Whether he uses it is his choice.
1. Dead Dursleys And New Brothers

**A/N (Author's note): This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, which is an AU. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**_The Daily Prophet_**

**_The Boy-Who-Lived Died?_**

**_After investigating anonymous sources, the residence of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was revealed._**

**_After defeating You-Know-Who as baby no older than 1 year old, Harry was moved out of the Potter's estate in Godric's Hollow for protection. Under the orders of the Hogwart's headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the young boy was sent to his muggle relatives, the Dursleys. He lived with his muggle aunt, along with his muggle uncle and muggle cousin. In police records, muggle versions of Aurors, the Dursleys were found to have an abusive background and the uncle has been convicted for abuse on a homeless muggle._**

**_In order to get more details, a reporter has been sent to interview Mr. Harry James Potter. On the scene, the house was found to be an average muggle home. Getting a closer look, it seemed that a magic barrier was cast on the house to make it look perfectly natural. However it was hiding the fact that the house had been burnt to ashes._**

**_Aurors were immediately called and three bodies were discovered. The Aurors confirmed the bodies belonged to Harry's aunt, obese uncle and overweighed cousin. In the yard, there seems to be a fight that broke out. As valiant as Harry fought, it seemed as his body was also found. The bodies were burned and barley recognizable. They were not killed by the fire as the lungs were not the first organ to fail. It seemed as though the bodies just stopped working and died. The purpose of the fire was only to destroy any evidence of the culprit. There wasn't any evidence for what caused the fire. The only possible explanation is magic._**

**_The Ministry of Magic has declared Harry James Potter to be dead._**

**_"Mr. Harry Potter will be missed. As for the reason he is in his current position is because of Headmaster Dumbledore."-Lucius Malfoy._**

**_Article by Rita Skeeter_**

Dumbledore frowned upon finishing the front page of the Daily Prophet; regret was evident on his face. He simply couldn't believe it. Harry Potter couldn't have been dead. The Dursley's house was surrounded by blood-wards, some of the strongest wards possible.

He walked over to a book on the shelves of his office. It was pretty thick and without magic, the book would have been much bigger. It was a book of any living person at the moment. He looked down to the letter **_P_** and found that **Potter, Harry James** was still alive. As much as he wanted, Dumbledore could not go investigate. It would seem too fishy and the Daily Prophet was already banging on Hogwart's door for an interview with him. The Ministry would be keeping an extra eye on him, the school year in Hogwarts just recently started and with the Weasly twins; it was not going to be a simple year. He could only hope that Harry's Hogwarts letter will get to him and in a few years, Harry will be at Hogwarts.

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

Juvie. That's where they sent him. Or rather a _'more appropriate home'_. In the end Harry was going to stay there and he knew the Dursley's wasn't coming back for him, not even being paid a million dollars. No one would. Of course Harry didn't regret what he did, he was a juvenile delinquent. He rather be at Juvie than be cooking breakfast and aiding the Dursley's every need.

Ever since he was old enough, he caused trouble; a lot of trouble. He messed with the Dursley's without them ever knowing, pick-pocketed people and fought in fights. He would always come out victorious with nothing more than a few scratches. Eventually the Dursleys found out and couldn't handle the _'few' _enemies that Harry made. They sent him to Juvie.

He was at the front and stepped inside the prison walls. The gates closed behind him as he entered. Apparently it was break time and the prisoners were allowed to go outside. Of course there were tall grey walls that surrounded them from any means of escape.

"Looks like we've got some fresh meat. Where are your mommy and daddy?" a boy who looked like the leader of the eldest group asked. His whole gang laughed.

"Do you miss them?" another boy asked.

Harry only looked at him with an impassive face and simply said, "Their dead. Possibly in hell."

They stopped and stared at him. Most of the kids who first came would crumble down. This child was unusual. It was the leader again. He wasn't going to let an eight year old show him off in front of his gang. He threw a right hook at the boys face. "Didn't see you there. Watch where you're going."

"Malachi, leave him alone." behind Harry was a voice of an eight year old.

"Little brother, didn't I tell you to stay out of my way?"

Harry rubbed his left eye. It was going to be black, but he was filled with too much rage to care. "I'm fine. Maybe you could see where you're going if your head wasn't in your arse."

"Why you little- Argh!" he started to crumble to the ground. He couldn't explain it. He had lost control of his body and still he could feel the excruciating pain. His limbs had twisted into impossible positions for the human body.

Harry smiled. This was the reason nobody could ever beat him. Those who he didn't like would go through unexplainable suffering. He went up to the leader who was now flinching on the ground and kicked him in the face. For the first time in a while he had smile, not because of pure happiness but from pleasure of seeing pain inflicted on others by him.

The gang started to back away from the strange boy. They grabbed their leader in the process and dragged him away. Maybe it was the fact that the security thought that the guy got what was coming to him, but they didn't do anything.

Harry turned around to see the boy that defended him. He had grey eyes, short dirty blonde hair he wore a green plaid button-up shirt with jeans. He tried his best not to look intimidated by the boy with pitch-black messy hair who wore a red hoodie and ripped jeans. He could have been able to cover the slight fear he had for the boy, if not for the piercing green eyes.

"Thanks, didn't need it though." the strange boy spoke while walking closer to a possible ally.

"You're welcome. Scott." he stuck out a hand.

The black-haired boy looked at him before shaking hands. "Harry. You don't fear me? After what I did to that boy?"

"Fear? Slightly ever so. Mostly respect. Being new and taking down him? Impressive and the fact that he is my older brother does help." the two boys chucked and Harry could see the resemblance.

"How about this, I plan on changing this place and it wouldn't hurt to have an ally. Of cohere whether you accept or not, I will be running this place in two days top."

"Deal. Brothers?"

Harry looked at the boy once more. It was as if he could read inside the boys head passively. He knew he was going to be trustable. "Brothers."

* * *

**A/N: That is the beginning of a beautiful new friendship. And this has been the beginning of a beautiful new story.**

**Sorry for the grammar or anything else that's wrong with the story. Feel free to give me some suggestions. And if anyone is thinking that Harry is overpowered, yes he is. Ahahahhahahahahahahaha! Though he's not that overpowered. When he's mad, his magic is uncontrollable. It's not that unlikely that he accidentally casted ****_crucio_**** when he was mad. Also for those who were wondering and guessed it right, Harry is a ****_Legilimens_****. But he passively did it and he can't always do it. Just got lucky. For those who notice everything, I like to bold and italic things. So that's why some stuff will be boldest or in italics.**

**HARRY IS STILL ALIVE**


	2. Train Transportation And Middle Names

**A/N: Happy Chinese New Year! Yes I am Asian. This is my gift to you.**

**The first chapter was a Prologue and this is the second part of the Prologue. Next chapter, I promise we are going to get to the good and juicy stuff. ****Also Harry and Daphne is going to be the main pairing, just not yet since they haven't even meet each other. I might toss some other ones in, but there will be romance!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Present Day**

Harry was true to his word. In a matter of days, everyone even the older kids followed Harry. They feared him, true. However they respected how he rose to power in Juvie at such a young age.

It had been 3 years since arriving to Juvie, since becoming brothers with Scott, since more strange things happened around him. Harry himself looked different. His hair had become slightly more controllable, but grew unevenly and covered the right side of his forehead. The left side of his forehead was blank and perfectly fine. His hair had been able to cover the lightning-shaped scar on his head. He never really knew where it came from, but suspected he was in an incident as a child. His green eyes still as cold as ever. His body was more fit now. The food at Juvie was slush and yet it was still more nutritious than the scraps that the Dursleys gave him. He didn't regret a single thing he did.

"Harry?" Scott's voice broke him from his daze.

"Yea?" Harry looked around to see that it was break time. Right now, they were in another outdoor area. Instead of big brick walls, there were electrically-powered fences that would knock you out cold if you touched them too long. They were outside and the sky always seemed to be dim and dark. He didn't mind it at all.

"The plan is ready, the security guards were 'accidentally' locked in a cell when they heard a cry of help. Just remember to come back before its dinner. Chef makes sure everyone gets a serving of that mush and Harry Potter, the troublemaker is not going to go unnoticed." Scott said.

"Alright, nicely done. See you later." Harry said before climbing over the tall electric fences. Some of the younger kids had disables the electricity while the guards were on their coffee break. At the top, Harry jumped and rolled on the ground. He looked back at the prison for kids and ran into the forest nearby.

The trees provided great cover and Juvie was actually quite close to town. It wasn't in an abandoned desert which would have been smarter. He ran to the park he always went to when he needed a break from the Dursleys. It was beautiful at this time of year. During the fall, the tree leaves turned red, orange, yellow or brown. The view was unimaginable. It was much more peaceful since Dudley was dead and his gang wouldn't go after Harry anymore. He walked around his old neighborhood and ended up in front of 4 Privet Drive. The Dursleys were dead and there house was nothing but ashes including the things in it. Harry didn't need to read the news to know, nor did he had to ask someone. He was the one who killed them.

**Flashback**

It was another day at Juvie and he had snuck out again thanks to Scott's help. He was walking in the same park when Dudley and his gang came to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Juvie you brat?" Dudley asked in that annoying voice of his.

"Yes. Aren't you suppose to still be in elementary school? I couldn't imagine you graduating from grade 2." Snickers came from Dudley's gang.

"Let's get him." Dudley ordered. It was four against one and the odds were still in Harry's favor. The one that seemed to be Dudley's second-in-command rushed up to Harry and threw a couple of weak punches before getting kicked in the shin and punched in the face. The other two were smarter, the tried to fight him together. They may have both been bullies but there teamwork was horrible and ended up being smashed into each other. Harry's cousin suddenly lacked the power and confident he had.

"So Dudley, it's been a while hasn't it?" he spoke as he circled the nervous wreck. "I mean I haven't seen you since Juvie. Nothing like sending an eight-year-old to Juvie."

"I-it was m-mom and d-dad. T-they wanted to s-send y-you away." the huge boy was stuttering and slouching into a ball position.

"Good to know. Let's go to your house. I promise I won't hurt you on the way there." Harry smiled slyly. The boy needed the protection of his parents, he was spoiled and had no other option. He followed at a certain distance behind his frightening cousin.

"Petunia! Get the door! It's probably our son!" the yelling of Vernon could be heard outside the thick wooden door that Harry had just knocked on.

"Dudley your-" her tone changed when she notice her son was behind her bloody sister's son. "Harry what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in that prison?"

"Just wanted to visit." he said calmly and walked in. Dudley and his Aunt Petunia followed behind.

"You brat! What are you doing in my house? Get out!"

"I wanted to visit."

"Blasted child what do you want?"

"I want to know about my parents."

"I already told you they died in a bloody car accident!" Vernon was shouting. Petunia and Dudley was in a corner not making a sound. They watched as the scene before them unfolded.

"I know they didn't die in a bloody car crash. Tell me what happened to my parents." this time he was demanding an explanation.

"Your parents? You want to know? They were wizards, freaks like you! My bloody sister was a freak. Then she meet your father who was equally as bad. They had you and when they died, I had to take you in. It wasn't until recently that I found out your mother wasn't even my sister. She came from an ancestry of freaks. My mom and dad were willing to take her in after the death of her parents!" Petunia couldn't take it. There was no way that she was going to let her freak sister's child order her around.

"Wizards?" he asked in a confuse tone. "How did they die?" rage once again evident in his voice.

"They tried to protect you. One night a dark wizard came and killed them! Someone called Voldemort. A pity that you survived!"

Harry didn't hear anything else that they were yelling. 'Kill them! Kill them now! The spell is Avada Kerdavra.' there was another voice in his head. The voice that belonged to the dark side of Harry.

"**_Avada Kerdavra! Avada Kerdavra! Avada Kerdavra!_**" he screamed. A green light came out of him and hit the three Dursleys. The three Dursleys dropped lifelessly on the floor. He walked up to his uncle and could feel there was no air coming out. He was dead. All three of the were. Harry sat down to clear his head first. He had always learned to cover up his tracks. 'The dead bodies. How do I get rid of the dead bodies?'

'Make it look like a fight scene in the backyard and place a thing that looks like your dead body. Then burn them. Burn this whole place to the ashes.' it was that voice again. It usually stayed quiet, but every now and then it could come out. He didn't have the time to worry. Harry remembered a vivid memory of a manikin in the basement after being locked in there for years. Quickly, he got it and put it in the yard. In the kitchen he found a knife and cut his own palm with it. The blood made its way on the manikin and fence. In the garage, he picked up a tank of gasoline and poured it everywhere especially on the dead bodies. Inside Vernon's drawers he got a match and lit it up.

"Hope you go to hell." and he dropped the match. He took their wallets and left.

Outside the house, the voice started talking again. 'You need to cast an illusion so nobody knows the house got burned'

Harry watched as the fire spread. Form the first floor to the next, then the parts that supported the house crumbled leaving everything to crash. He casted the illusion and walked away from the hell he had lived in for the beginning years of his life.

**_End of Flashback_**

That was a very good day for Harry James Potter. A day he would always treasure as a joyful memory. Harry smiled. That day was one of the happiest moments of his life.

He was once again on the park bench when an owl flew by. He stared at the animal before noticing a letter attached to it. The front of the envelope read:

**To: Mr. H. Potter**

** Juvie**

** Cell 31**

He slowly took off the wax seal and took out the two-paged letter.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

"Hmm Hogwarts eh? This is gonna be interesting." he said to himself. Pocketing the letter, Harry went to a nearby shop and bought a few treats with a credit card that read 'Vernon Dudley' and headed back to Juvie.

* * *

"You're back and didn't get caught. Nice." Scott greeted him as that sat down to eat dinner.

"Well thanks to you. Here I got you something. You don't have to find out the mystery in this mystery meat." Harry said. When no security was looking, he pulled out some Chinese food.

"Maybe you should go out more often. More food for me." Scott joked. The two boys chuckled then Harry's face turned serious. "What is it Harry?"

"Scott I'm going to leave Juvie." he said. Scott only stared at Harry. "I'm going to a boarding school in September. I will come back during a Christmas Break and in the summer."

"So you're really leaving?" Scott still stared unbelievingly.

"Yes. While I'm gone, I want you to be in charge."

"Really?"

"I'll be back, we're brothers. Don't worry." Harry looked at him reassuringly.

"I guess I can't stop you. You better come back. I'm not sure if I can handle all these people with you gone."

"Don't worry. I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Remember to come back. I mean who else is gonna get me some Chinese food?"

"Brothers in arms," Harry started.

"Brothers in crime." Scott finished.

* * *

"Going to Diagon Alley?" Tom the bartender asked.

"Hogwarts." Harry answered plainly. Tom nodded and led Harry to the brick walls.

"When I'm back, I would like a room prepared."

"Yes sir." and Harry was off to Gringotts. It was a massive white building with people pouring in and out. As he entered, the goblins at the counters all stared at him unbelievingly. Their eyes were opened so wild that Harry had to stop the urge of poking their eyes out. People staring at him was not something he enjoyed. In fact there wasn't a lot of things he enjoyed.

"How may I help you?" it was the goblin at the end counter that seemed to be the tallest.

"I am Harry James Potter and I would like to make some withdrawals from my vaults."

The goblin lowered his miniature glasses to make sure he was seeing right. His eyes weren't fooling him, it was the Boy-who-lived. Then again, the Daily Prophet has never really had true information. It was always based on bias opinions, and false gossip. "Follow me."

Harry followed the stubby goblin onto a cart. It passed through hundreds if not thousands of vaults and finally stopped. If it were probably another eleven year-old, they would have screamed their head off, but Harry remained calm. The goblin leading him seemed to be impressed by this.

"This it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Well this is your trust vault. There is still the Potter vault and the Potter estates. Also Sirius Black, you godfather has made a vault for you as well." inside the vault were millions and billions of gold coins apparently called galleons.

He smiled evilly. "I have decided that I would like to allow my vault manager to invest in anything that may increase the amount in my vaults and would like to make a withdraw."

"Very well."

When he was outside, he had a little more confident in his step. He was rich. Maybe his parent weren't so bad.

**_UNIFORM_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

**_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

**_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

**_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

**_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_**

**_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_**

**_By Miranda Goshawk_**

**_A History of Magic_**

**_By Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magical Theory_**

**_By Adalbert Waffling_**

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_**

**_By Emetic Switch_**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

**_By Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_**

**_By Arsenius Jigger_**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

**_By Newt Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

**_By Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_1 wand_**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

**_1 set glass or crystal phials_**

**_1 telescope_**

**_1 set brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_**

**_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_**

Harry had finally finished shopping. He had his clothing, the eight books and the other equipment. He had visited Ollivander's and had gotten a wand that was supposedly the brother of Lord Voldermort's wand. 'How coincidental. I mean nothing like getting a wand related to the dark wizard that I defeated when I was a baby and the same dark wizard I am supposed to defeat.' Harry thought.

* * *

The days passed by quickly and in no time, Harry was standing at King's Cross. He had figured out how to get onto platform 9 3/4 by himself. On the train he had walked through the train and had gotten an empty compartment. On the shelf above his head, he packed his luggage away and looked out the window.

There was a large group consisting of two parents and five children. The similarity they all shared was that they were red heads and had freckles. There were other parent who were confused and couldn't believe what they saw. He believed those were most likely muggles for the first time ever bringing their muggleborn to the platform they never knew existed. Then the purebloods who acted like rich snobs.

The train blew its whistle signaling students to quickly get on board. Right at that moment the compartment door opened and standing there were two girls.

"Do you mind if we join you?" the first one asked.

Harry glanced at them and answered before looking back out the window." Not at all."

The two girls placed their luggage away and the first girl sat across to him, and the other beside her.

"Daphne Greengrass." the girl across him introduced. She had pale blond hair and grayish blue eyes.

"Tracey Davis." the second girl said. She had icy blue eyes and brown hair. Of the two, she seemed more outgoing.

Harry continued to look out the window until he noticed the two girls staring at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Daphne looked back down at a magazine she was looking at.

"It's just that we don't know who you are."

"James." the whole world still thought Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was dead. He wanted to stay away from the fame and glory as long as possible.

"Last name?" Tracy questioned.

A knock on the door saved Harry from another stretched out answer, not that he felt any guilt lying to two strangers. At the door this time was a boy. He was somewhat tall and had dark skin. "Can I sit down?"

"Be my guest." Harry replied.

"Blaise Zabini." he said.

BANG! The compartment door was slammed opened for the third time. There was a blond boy followed by two thugs. "Why are you three sitting here with this... I don't even know who you are. You must be no one important." the boy said.

"You don't know a lot of stuff, I can clearly see. Maybe if that brain of yours started working, you might be able to count to ten." Harry countered.

"Oh shut up!" the blond intruder yelled.

"Malfoy, leave!" it was Daphne who was quiet all the train ride.

"Crabbe, Goyle get them." the two bulky boys started to make their way towards the four with their hands ready the grab Harry's throat.

The three reminded him of Dudley and his gang, which he took down single-handedly. He was enraged, he hated bullies. Harry stood up and punched the shorter one in the gut and kicked down the other one. As for Malfoy, he got a broken nose and a black eye. "You'll regret this I tell you! Regret it!"

When the three left, there was a cheer in the hallway. "Nice job you took down Malfoy!" an Irish boy said.

Harry closed the door which shut out all sounds already. "Wow James, how did you do that?" Tracey practically shouted.

"Yea that was incredible!" the boy, Blaise, next to him said next.

Daphne didn't say anything, but there was a small grin on her face.

"Not sure if I should tell you this, but in the muggle world there is somewhat like a prison for bad kids. It's called Juvie and that's where I come from. Had to learn how to defend myself."

"Muggleborn?" Daphne asked.

"Pureblood. Just that I had to live with some muggles and I did cause trouble. So I was moved over there, you could say." Harry still had to find out which family his mother was from. Petunia had said that her parents had took in Harry's mother when her parents died. He would later look into it.

"A game of wizard chess?" Blaise asked 'James'.

"Why not." they immediately hit it of becoming friends while playing a short game with Blaise winning, and Harry had only barely held on.

Tracey had tried to help Harry, but both of them combined still couldn't take down Blaise.

"You got to show me how to do that." Harry said.

"Perhaps one day young pupil." Blaise answered pretending to be a master.

"So what house do you guys want to be in?" Daphne saws still not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"I will probably be in Slytherin, I mean I just beat two people in a game of chess in 10 seconds top?"

"First time playing." Harry scoffed. "I'm not quite sure, both my parents were in Gryffindor, but I have no memory of them and I can't exactly say I have their personalities. I'd say anything but Hufflepuffs."

The four continued their conversations until they talked about Quidditch and Daphne went back to reading. The three of them continued until they were alerted that they were approaching Hogwarts. Blaise and 'James' went into another compartment to change into their robes.

When they left the train, all the first years got onto boats of four. They were all lead in front of a huge door where a strict looking lady stood.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I will soon lead you into the sorting. Wait here for now."

Once the professor was gone, a red haired boy walked up to Harry. He was followed by two other boys. "You know there are some wizarding families that are better than those darker ones. I can help you there. Weasly, Ron Weasly." Ron then stuck out his hand.

Harry glared at him. "I think I can tell for myself thanks." hearing this, Ron scowled.

"Alright first years. Follow me." Professor McGonagall had returned and led them down into the Great Hall. "When I call your name, sit on this stool and it will sort you into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Tracy Davis."

Tracey walked up and when the hat was placed on her head it said, "Slytherin!"

"Ronald Weasly."

"Another Weasly I see. Better be a Gryffindor!" the Weasly walked off to the Gryffindor table to sit beside twins who seemed to his brothers.

The sorting went on. Daphne, Blaise, Draco and his gang ended up in Slytherin, as well as Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. He didn't notice much of the Hufflepuffs, except for Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Michael Corners and Padma Patil was in Ravenclaw. The other Patil twin was in Gryffindor along with Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. Harry was too busy seeing all the different houses that he didn't even notice he was the last one to be sorted.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall said. Harry couldn't help but notice the tone of pride she said her name in.

There were gasps everywhere. He was the Boy-Who-Lived against the Dark Lord, yet he died years ago under mysterious circumstances. They couldn't believe their eyes, one of the Hufflepuffs even fainted.

Reality hit Daphne, Tracy and Blaise. There was a reason that he was not willing to say his name and when he did, he said his middle name instead.

"Hmm interesting. Very interesting. You have qualities that could help you in all the houses. Brave, good mind, cunning and deep in there you do have a heart. Unlike your parents you have a certain dark spot so I'd say… SLYTHERIN!" The hat had finally made its decision.

The whole great hall was quiet. Professor McGonagall had open her eyes widely with a hint of worry. The headmaster's twinkle in his eye was no more, which Harry didn't mind. There were whispers among the students and some were still too shocked that Harry was alive to notice. Then the Slytherin house erupted in cheers. "Woohoo! He's our!" Some screamed. "Take that Gryffindor! We got Potter!"

The other houses clapped quietly except for Gryffindor who just stared. Harry smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table sitting beside Blaise and across from Tracey and Daphne.

"So the Boy-Who-Lived?" both Harry and Blaise smirked.

"Well no need to tell us what your name is anymore Harry 'James' Potter." Tracey joked. They all laughed and Harry knew he was going to like Slytherin.


	3. Interesting Introductions and Quidditch

**A/N: The story is gonna start in the fourth year. I'm sorry but I was never a fan of the first movie and it's because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Anyways, there be lots of flashbacks. I'm sure half of you may hate me but oh well.**

**serialkeller: so you asked me why Ron would offer his friendship since he isn't all that smart. Well my reply is that in this AU, Ron is a little…idiotic. Not that he isn't already. It's just that he hates the Slytherins so much that he wants as little as possible as them. Since he didn't recognize Harry, or 'James' coming from a Slytherin pureblood family, he went for it. And if that explanation is not good enough for you, then IT'S RON, WHO DOES UNDERSTAND?**

**Warning: there will be just a little bashing.**

* * *

**BOOK ONE**

"Harry, hurry up!" the voice of his friend called.

"Alright I'm here Daphne. Don't get your knickers in a twist." he called back. The two made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They talked and laughed along the way; the odd thing was that they weren't always this close.

In his first year, Harry, Blaise, Tracey and Daphne hung out. It seemed as though Daphne only ever truly smiled because of Tracey and sometimes even Blaise, but never Harry. It wasn't that they had nothing in common, the only thing that was stopping them was that Daphne stayed cold towards Harry.

She didn't expect to The-Boy-Who-Lived to be alive and in her year. She suspected him to be rich and stuck-up like the Malfoys. He was only playing nice as an act. That was until the incident happen.

Daphne was a person who did not like attention. She didn't go looking for trouble like Harry and Blaise, somehow trouble found her.

**Flashback**

"Hey Greengrass, how about you stop hanging out with Potter there and find someone better. Someone like me. I mean looks clearly is something that I have no doubt." Draco Malfoy praised himself.

"Like I would ever go out with you Malfoy. I rather hang myself."

"Watch what you say."

"Or else what? You're going to tell your father on me? I'm frightened, really." she replied sarcastically.

Draco had pulled out his wand and aimed it at her. She was alone against him in the Slytherin Common room._ "Stupidfy!_" the blond Malfoy shouted.

Daphne was ready to get knocked out when,_ "Protego!"_ a voice called. The spell was deflected and was heading straight back at Malfoy. He had to dive to the ground to dodge it in time. She turned around to see none other than Harry Potter.

Draco was back on his feet again. "Think I can't take down the both of you? I can do it with my hands tied behind my back and still not break a sweat. You two are nothing! Just pathetic little blood tratiors-"

_"Petrificus totalus!"_ As Harry's spell made contact, Malfoy stiffened like a board and fell back onto the floor.

"Nice." he looked up to see Daphne smile for the first time because of him. "Now what do we do with this git?"

"I have an idea." Ten minutes later, Daphne and Harry left the common room grinning with Draco tied to a chair. He was stripped down to his boxers and had applied some make-up onto his face.

**End of Flashback**

"Harry!" it was Tracey who was calling him when he and Daphne entered the Great Hall. She and Blaise were sitting together at the Slytherin table. "Harry, since you're going to be Slytherin Quidditch Captain, when are you holding try-outs?"

"I'm thinking about doing in a week or two. Are you thinking about trying out?" Tracey nodded.

"I'm sure you will get in, as long as you're not trying out for Seeker. That position is taken by Harry." Blaise said.

"I know, but don't put me in the team because we are friends. I want to get in because I have skill."

Harry made a hurt face. "You think I would do that?"

"So you weren't going to do that?" Tracey questioned.

"Well not anymore." he smiled sheepishly then turned to his best mate who was in front of him. Daphne was beside Harry and Tracey was in front of her. "Are you going to try-out? I've seen you on a broom, you're fast enough to be a Chaser."

"Thanks mate, but I think I will stick with betting. You should see me on the stands instead, I gamble good enough to play poker." Blaise was an only child with a mother and a stepfather, his seventh step-father. Mrs. Zabini was a very beautiful woman. She would marry a husband and each one just died under mysterious circumstances, leaving her richer and richer. Blaise had no plan of saving up the money.

"I still don't understand why you three love Quidditch so much. Ever since the first day we meet, you guys talked about it. I swear Harry, you are going to marry your broom one day."

"Jealous much?" Daphne and Harry blushed before glaring at Blaise dangerously.

"Now that you mention it Blaise, why did you always go to the Quidditch games Daphne?" over the years, Blaise and Tracey would tease the two about being a couple and this was one of those moments.

"Because you would always drag me along." Daphne turned to Tracey.

"Actually, I just suggested you to come. I never actually forced or asked you to come. Maybe you just wanted to see a certain Slytherin Seeker." Tracey smiled and winked at them. They blushed again. Daphne didn't have enough time to protest as Dumbledore went to the front of the Great Hall.

He waved his peculiar wand and the podium with the owl appeared. "Good morning everyone." the hall was silent. "I have news that many of you will find exciting. You see, Hogwarts has been selected to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament, it is a competition where at least one student from three schools will compete. The cup will choose those that it thinks are worthy of the tournment. In the past, there has been tournaments with 9 competitors and some with only 3. Eternal glory; that is what awaits the winner of the Triwizard Tournament, along with 1000 Galleons. In order to win, you must pass through 4 events, 4 dangerous events. Now let us welcome the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy and their Headmistress, Madame Olympe Maxime."

The door to the Great Hall slammed open and groups of girls in matching blue uniforms walked in seductively. Behind them was a very tall lady in purplish pink robes, another girl doing gymnastics and another girl.

"Bloody hell, those girls are gorgeous!" Blaise was staring at the girls as they passed.

He was smacked back to his senses by Tracey. "Blaise, Stop looking at their arse, you pervert!"

"Chill. So Harry, which one should I go for? I mean who better to ask for advice than the great Harry Potter?"

It was true. Over the years, Harry dated a lot of girls at Hogwarts. Every girl he asked out knew they probably wouldn't have a long relation with him, but still jumped at the chance of dating the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had more girlfriends than some of the seventh years.

"I'd say their headmaster, she is very… unique. I mean I can see you two as a couple already." Blaise glared at him. "Alright. Honestly, I think you could go for any."

Dumbledore went and kissed the hand of Madame Maxine and went back to the front. Ron Weasly was the only one still clapping and it seemed that he was not about to sit down anytime soon. It was Hermione Granger who pulled him down and told him to stop making a fool of himself.

"Now let us welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang Institute and their High master Professor Igor Karkaroff." The door, which was now closed, slammed opened for the second time. This time, a parade of boys stomped in. Behind them was the Bulgarian Professional Quidditch Team's Seeker, Viktor Krum and their burly headmaster.

"Those guys are hot. Look at their muscles!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Now who's perverted?" Blaise coughed out her name "Tracey."

"Not as much as you at least."

Harry couldn't help but glance at Daphne. He wanted to see if she was thinking along the same lines as Tracey and was relieved when she wasn't. She noticed and smiled back at him.

Dumbledore hugged Karkaroff and the three headmasters sat at the table.

* * *

"Alright, Marcus Flint is now gone. I will be replacing him as the team captain for the Slytherin Quidditch. Now, any position is up for grabs, even Seeker if you can beat me. Remember that just because you were on the team last year doesn't guarantee a spot for you this year. I will only accept the best Slytherin has to offer and nobody will have an advantage because of their wealth, fame or status. Bribing does not work here. Understand?" Harry stood in his Slytherin Quidditch uniforms in front of people from his house trying to get on the team. He was pleased that Tracey showed up to try out and Daphne bothered to show up and support her best friend.

They all said, "Understood."

"Alright. Beaters over there, Chasers beside them, Keepers to the left and Seekers to the right." Everyone walked accordingly to their groups and the tryouts began.

Graham Montague, Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington made it as Chasers, with Tracey being the substitute. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were the new Beaters. The position of Keeper was held by Miles Bletchley and the Seeker was yet to be decided.

"This is the snitch. The first one to catch it will have to spot of Seeker." Harry was up against a first year student, Graham Pritchard. "Ready? Go!"

The two shot into the air looking for the snitch and Harry was surprised when the boy didn't follow him around for the snitch, but instead went off to look for it himself. They seemed to have both spot the snitch at the same side and flew to it. As the two reached out for it, the snitch darted up. Harry noticed and went after it. Graham not far behind. They were soon side to side and Graham had slipped off his broom because of the speed; his broom wasn't as well furnished. Harry quickly grabbed the snitch and caught Graham as he was falling. They both landed on the ground safely.

"Well I guess I don't get the position of Seeker." The boy held his head down and began to walk away.

"How about this? You will be the reserve Seeker. I mean I always get injured and nearly killed. If I'm in the hospital wing, who's going to catch that snitch?"

"I won't be good enough. We will lose with me on the team."

"You are naturally good and you will get better with time and experience. I expect to see you at practice." Graham smiled and ran to his friends to tell them the news. Harry didn't know why he did that, but the boy reminded him of his younger self.

He stopped staring at the boy and walked with Tracey to the changerooms.

"Congratulations Tracey, you made the team!" Harry said.

"But I'm just a substitute. I could have done so much better."

"I know you could have and if you weren't nervous about it, im sure you would have been fine." he smirked and got an idea. "If you ever want to play, just tell me. One of the Chasers might just run into an incident."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before anyone tries to yell at me for not being able to count the amount of tasks, I found this on the Wikipedia site. (WIKIPEDIA IS TRUSTABLE):**

**"In an interview, J.K. Rowling revealed that the Triwizard Tournament was originally intended to have four tasks, each representing the classical four elements of Earth, Air, Fire and Water, but conceiving a task for all four proved too difficult and Air and Fire were finally combined in the form of the dragons, with the lake representing Water and the maze representing Earth."**

**So I decided to change it to 4 and yes, I CAN COUNT.**

**There will be Quidditch, even though there wasn't one in the cannon because of the Triwizard Tournament.**

**Also this was a short chapter, I know. But fast update, so it's even right?**


	4. Choosing Champions And More Quidditch

**A/N: Thank you to those people who continue to read and just started. I know last chapter was slightly short and I'm sorry. Hope this one is longer. Also I will be answering some questions that some of you may have. Like Harry's mental state, and who is his mother's side of the family. There will be some drama with the other houses too.**

* * *

Harry woke up again in cold sweat that covered his body. He had another nightmare about his mother's cousin, Voldemort.

After coming to Hogwarts, he spent his time in the library looking for answers of his mother's side. Lily Potter belonged to the Gaunt family. She was the daughter of Morfin Gaunt. Her mother stayed unknown as she abandoned them.

_Morfin Gaunt had a sister, Merope Gaunt that married a muggle. Together they had a child Tom Marvolo Riddle. His sister soon died after child birth. Tom had killed his own father and grand-parents, which he blamed on his uncle, Morfin Gaunt._

_Lily Gaunt was a smart girl. She stayed out of her father's way and learned everything she could from a far. When her grandpa and father went to Azkaban, her aunt's husband took her in. There she spent great deal of time with her cousin, Tom. She was practically the only one he cared about. When Tom graduated from Hogwarts, he killed his muggle family and framed it on Lily's father. Eventually they lost touch with one another and Lily was adopted by muggles. She had gotten some bravery and courage from the family, but the main reason that she was sorted into Gryffindor was because Tom had convinced her into being a spy in the Light. _

_She had told the hat of her choice, though it disagreed, it complied. She did, however, fall in love with James Potter which disgusted Tom. They had a falling out, but that was what drove Tom Marlovo Riddle to become Lord Voldemort. The only person he cared about betrayed him. In a way he blamed himself too, if he had just let his cousin be sorted in Slytherin, none of this would have happened._

_Harry had discovered that he was the heir of Slytherin and unleashed the Basilisk in their second year. He had let the snake terrorize the school and kill a few people that got onto Harry's nerves, including their Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart and a few of the older Gryffindors. The giant serpent was only put back under magical sleep when Hogwarts threatened to close down. _

Sleep would be impossible for him, so he wore his clothing and headed down to the common room to practice some spells.

He had not only achieved above an ordinary wizard in Charms and Defense Against Dark Arts, Harry excelled in the Dark Arts which he practised in the common room with the privacy it provided. Some seventh or sixth years that would join Voldemort in the future even asked Harry for some help in the curses or would watch as Harry performed deadly curses on test animals. After they became too weak or was at the brink of death, Harry would simply perform the killing curse on it.

He was currently practising a spell the Snape had created himself._ "Sectumsempra"_ the spell was called. Harry was one of the few people who knew of the spell.

Professor Snape watched the Boy-Who-Lived very closely. He was not as arrogant and stubborn as his father. It seemed that he had many of his mother's traits like being clever, cunning and determined. Instead of choosing to be in Gryffindor, he chose Slytherin.

As Slytherin as he was, Harry still liked messing with people. He was the son of a marauder. For example, he would cast a _"Rostratus"_ when he saw couples that were going to shag each other in front of everyone. This spell causes whoever he casts it on to grow a beak. The reaction of the girl was always hilarious for Harry and Blaise to watch.

Speaking of which, Blaise came down the stairs with Daphne and Tracey. Together, they walked down to the Quidditch pitch for the first game this year. It was Slytherin vesus Ravenclaw this match. "Okay so I heard that Ravenclaw got a new Seeker. Harry, do you think you can beat her?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because I need to make my bets and I need to be sure you are going to catch that Snitch, mate." Blaise explained. Daphne and Tracey only shook her head and Harry grinned.

After changing into their Quidditch uniforms, Harry led the team flying around the pitch performing tricks. He could see his friends on the stands wearing their Slytherin colors and cheering him on. This boosted Harry's adrenaline, not only was he the youngest Seeker, but he had always caught the Snitch. Madame Hooch went to the middle of the pitch and released the Snitch and Bludgers. Two Chasers went to the middle and Madame threw the Quaffle up in the air, signalling the start of the game.

"Off the Quaffle goes and Slytherin chaser Adrian Pucey grabs it and rushes forwards. OW! Duncan Inglebee, one of the Ravenclaw Beaters hits a nasty Bludger and knocks the Quaffle out of his hands. Roger Davies seems to pick it up, but Montague smashes into him and rips the Quaffle out. Come on Madame Hooch, how can you not see that?" Jordan Lee was known for being bias, especially against Slytherins, but he was right. The Chasers often resorted to cheating, something Harry was going to change. Most of the Gryffindors booed while the other houses cheered or stayed quiet when Montague entered the Quaffle through the goal.

As the game went on, the score was 70-50 in favor of Slytherin. It seemed that whichever team caught the Snitch first would win. Harry had looked all over the pitch and it seemed that the Snitch was especially harder to find this match. The Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang seemed to be having the same trouble when Harry saw it. The slight glint of sunlight reflected off the golden surface and Harry flew straight to it. Cho might have not seen the Snitch, but she saw Harry shoot towards something. As it was in his reach, the Snitch flew to an equal distance between Harry and Cho.

'Damn snitch flew closer to her.' Harry thought. He turned around put on an extra bit of speed. They both sped towards it, neither stopping. They both leaned in and were unable to stop the brooms. They ended up smashing into each other, Cho kissing Harry. When they leaned apart, they both smiled.

"If all you are going to do is make-out with girls on the pitch Potter, resign as Seeker!" Lee yelled. Harry smirked at Lee, who was now confused. He reached to his lips and in his hands was the Snitch. Jordan was too flabbergasted to say anything, not that he needed to. Everyone saw the Snitch in his hands and the game was over.

Harry and Cho flew down together. "You did good Harry."

"Thanks, you too. About what happened there, I didn't mean to, but if you ever want to try it again, just let me know."

She smile and kissed him again when they were on the ground. "I'd like that." They went to their different change rooms and were congratulated by his team. When he left the change room, he was congratulated by Blaise. Not about his catch, rather the way he caught it and how he landed himself another girlfriend.

Harry smirked at Blaise's comments, but was puzzled by the way Daphne's reaction affected him. He felt an emotion he didn't know. Guilt? Remorse? He didn't feel this often.

It was the look on Daphne's face. She showed a smile, although, being best friends with her, he noticed that she was hiding something. Hiding an emotion she felt and didn't know. Jealousy? Envious?

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with students from all three schools. The goblet was in the middle with blue flames flaring out. It was time for the competitors to be chosen by the Goblet of Fire. Many students had entered their names, after all, having eternal glory and thousands of Galleons did not come easily. The age limit was only fourth years and above. Quite a few students in Harry's year had entered, not Harry. He already had "eternal glory" and was rich beyond his wildest dreams due to the Black, Potter and Gaunt vaults; Daphne did not like attention and had to keep up her 'Ice Queen' look; Blaise was not willing to be killed in the tournament. Tracey had wanted to try it, since she decided that "You only live once."

"Attention!" the noise stopped. "The time has come. Now I hope that everyone who wanted to has had a chance to submit their name within the goblet. The goblet will choose those who it thinks is worthy or strong enough to enter the tournament."

"Good luck Tracey." They all said.

The flame changed red before going back to blue flames. A sheet of parchment with a name written on flew out. Dumbledore caught it and read the name. "Fleur Delacour et(and) Adrienne Martin. " The Beauxbatons cheered as one of their own was chosen. She walked into another room.

"Victor Krum and Agnar Rovski." he held two sheets of papers. They both were congratulated and entered the same room Fleur and Adrienne did. Another two puffs from the cup and two papers fell into the headmaster's wrinkled fingers. "Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter."

At the sound of the first name, everyone cheered for the Hufflepuff. When they heard that the Boy-That-Lived was also a champion, the other two schools clapped louder than his own school had. Gryffindors were already at odds with the Slytherins and when Harry Potter came along, it was hard to have one day pass by without a student from either house getting in trouble. The Ravenclaws had clapped softly as Slytherin and Ravenclaw had a stronger bond and the Hufflepuffs cheered out of anger, or they were just too kind like that. His friends looked at him as if saying 'I thought you weren't entering.'

He shrugged and walked with the Hufflepuff to the room. Past the curtains that covered a doorway, he saw the other champions. That was it, there would be six champions competing this year, one against their will. Soon the footsteps signalled the entrance of the ministry officials and the school professor.

"This is going to be a good game this year. A good way to start of the tournament with some of the most powerful wizards from three powerful schools. Alright the tasks will happen throughout the year, the first one in November, next in February and April. The last one is in June. Now that you name has come out of the goblet, you must compete. I wish you all good luck and see you at the first task."

They disbanded and Harry headed back to the Slytherin common room. Along the way, some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that Harry had befriended congratulated him. The rest and the Gryffindors only stared. He had entered the dungeons and went to where the door was hidden. "Eye of Newt" The doorway opened at the password.

Inside already was Blaise, Daphne and Tracey at their usual spot. He walked over and sat down. "You never told me you were entering mate!"

"Explain yourself." Daphne demanded. Tracey only gave him a thumbs-up as a signal to congratulate him despite the glares of her two friends.

Harry smiled slightly. "Calm down, don't be as arrogant as Weasly. I didn't enter myself inside that goblet. I don't want eternal glory."

"Did you ask someone to do it for you or something?" the Ice Queen temporarily let down her mask to show her worry.

"No I didn't Daphne. I think someone might have entered me in that goblet, but who? It would take extremely powerful magic to allow someone who wasn't me to enter my name. If it were an ordinary student, they would have been caught and expelled."

"We are just going to have to find out ourselves. Blaise, have any idea who?" they all looked at the dark boy.

He took a breath and said, "I can't believe you compared me to that weasel. At least I know who to bet on for this tournament. I was having a hard time choosing before you became one."

"Good time for me to finally say, congratulations Harry!" Tracey said.

Harry grinned. "And I thought it would finally be a regular year."


	5. Crazy Classes And First Tasks

**A/N: It's been long, I know. It just happened to be March Break for me and all the teachers make the projects due on the last day, then give us the weeks' worth of homework. Mistakes are inevitable, especially since I didn't thoroughly check it.**

**Also, the story may be a bit confusing. Not sure how to make it less, but I'll try to make it as clear as a I can.**

* * *

"Harry, answer me!" Cho complained.

He breathed out deeply before having to deal with his girlfriend. They had been busy ever since Harry's name had been taken out of the goblet. With the entire school buzzing and betting about the champions, Cho seemed to slightly avoid Harry, not that he was even looking for her. Despite the huge event happening at Hogwarts, the teachers were not willing to lessen the homework. "I already did. I did not even put my name inside the goblet, how do I bewitch it to pick me out?"

"I know what I heard. The Gryffindors, some of the Ravenclaws and even some Hufflepuffs think you did something. They think you somehow cheated." She continued, clearly not believing him.

"Listen, Cho. I didn't do anything to get my name pulled out of that goblet and I hope this can change your mind." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When he moved away, she was smiling shyly instead.

"It was silly of me to trust what Ronald Weasly said. Harry, do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Sure." And she left. He made his way from the entrance of the library to a far corner where his friends were sitting down. They were all working on the charms essay and getting prepared for their first class with the Ex-Auror Alastor Moody.

"So mate, I guess you have a date to Hogsmeade already?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Blaise. "Oh _we_ all saw your little get back together with Cho." he couldn't help but notice the way he said_ 'we'_ and waved his eyebrows while looking at Daphne.

After rolling his eyes, he said, "We are going to the Hogsmeade trip on the weekend together. I am going to meet her at Honeydukes. Anyways, we should go to Defense class soon. Professor McGonagall threatens to turn you into a pocket watch, I'd hate to find out Mad-Eye will do."

They all shared similar looks of agreement and went off to their double periods of Defense class. As they settled in, the Gryffindors entered as well with Mad-Eye behind. The entire room was silent, with only the sound of his cane hitting the floor.

"Today we'll be learn'in the Unforgivables. I'm sure you've all heard of it. Now, who can give me one?" He said. In his Scottish accent. How 'bout you, Weasley?" he said walking up to the nervous boy.

"I-I know a-about o-one…" he gulped. "The Imperious curse? Do you know that one?"

"Know it? I've used it more times than you have sucked your thumb and you seem to have been busy." The Slytherins all chuckled. He went to the front of the room and took out a spider and enlarged it with a spell. _"Imperio"_ The spider was now under his control. He laughed at the sight of students cowering in fear of the flying spider. Shrieks of terrors were heard and when he seemed to have enough of his fun, he placed the spider on his hand. "A beauty isn't she?"

Harry could only think of what Dumbledore was thinking hiring Mad-Eye. One day, he would plan his own death without even knowing it.

"Alright. Next spell. Give me one Malfoy. I'm, sure your father has already taught you one."

"Are you saying something about my father? If you are, you will hear about this when I tell father. I doubt even Dumbledore can save you." He snarled.

"Calm down boy. Just give me one."

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"Ah, one of my favorites."

_"Crucio"_ a red flash came out his wand and the spider stared twisting and turning in unnatural ways, limbs and joints bending the wrong way. Some watch with excitement while horror was written on others. When he stopped, he smiled at his work. The spider was weak and tired from the torturing.

Harry was not at all scared as he had done this multiple times before. 'Avada Kedavra.' He thought and he knew what was going to happen.

"Mr. Potter, can you give me the last Unforgivable?" His glass eye and real eye both managed to focus on him. Alastor was slightly surprised when the boy did not flinch.

"The Killing Curse." He said plainly.

"So you've heard of it. Big surprised there. Only one person has ever survived the killing curse and that person is sitting in this very room." He walked up to Harry and used his wand to push aside the hairs that were covering the right side of his forhead. "He was escaped unharmed, the only thing left to remind him of that day is a Scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. Mr. Potter, do you mind doing the honors?"

They all stared at the Boy-Who-Lived-Against-The-Killing curse. He was about to perform it, how ironic. _"Avada Kedavra."_ The green jet of light, the same green of his eyes, hit the spider. It stopped and collapsed.

The Gryffindors gasped or look at the 'Wizarding World's Savior' with a new light of fear.

Alastor clapped slowly, seeming impressed. "Well done Mr. Potter, well done. Class dismissed. I want a one-scroll essay on one of the three spells you've seen today in class from everyone, unless you have performed one of the spells in front of me." He looked at Harry before looking back at the rest of the class.

'Guess I don't need to do the essay.' he thought.

* * *

"Good afternoon, I am Ludovic Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. This is the first half of the first task. Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, Agnar Rovski, Adrienne Martin and Fleur Delacour will be riding their brooms and try to catch a Snitch. Mr. Potter will be going after the green snitch; Mr. Diggory after the yellow; Mr. Krum after the red; Mr. Rovski after the black; Miss. Martin after the white and Miss. Delacour after the blue. Each will be timed and given points based on it. The champion with the lowest points at the end of the first and second task will be eliminated from the competition." All six flew out on their brooms and landed on the grass behind the starting line.

They were all eager to fly off and find their snitch except for Harry. He didn't care if he won or got eliminated; he was more focused on seeing who placed his name in the goblet.

The whistle blew and they looked for their Snitch.

Harry flew to the top and looked down on the large land of grass. He saw the other champions searching for theirs as well. 'Where is it?' he thought to himself. He had already seen the red, blue, black, yellow and white snitch. The green snitch was nowhere to be found. He had searched every inch of space in front of him and was sure it wasn't there. 'That's it, I has to be behind me. If I turn around right now, it will fly away. I have to trick it into thinking I still don't know where it is.'

"It seems none of the competitors know where their snitch is." Ludo said through the microphone.

Harry flew straight forward at his fastest possible speed. The snitch would be following closely behind him. If he turned around quick enough, the snitch would fly straight into his hands or at least in his reach.

He did as he planned in his head. Harry stopped suddenly and turned around. There was the green snitch pulling to a stop in front of Harry. It was in arm's length, all he had to do was grab it.

"Coming through." Cedric called. The Hufflepuff was heading right in between Harry and the snitch. The only way for Harry to not get knocked off his broom by the bigger boy was to move away.

He scowled and allowed Diggory to go in front of him, letting the snitch fly away in the process. Of course a Slytherin wouldn't let him get away with sabotaging his chance of winning. Harry kicked Cedric in the gut, hard. It seemed like Cedric lost balance or knocked himself into Harry's broom. A fowl or time-out was not called.

Harry looked around again and for the first time ever, the green snitch flew in front of him allowing him to catch it. It seemed like the snitch thought that he rightfully deserved it and that it was already his. He grinned madly when the horn blew and landed on the ground. Green confetti flew everywhere and Ludo Bagman was screaming into the microphone. "First place goes to Mr. Potter for catching his snitch first even though he had an obstacle in the way."

The crowd cheered loudly and not too long after, the horn blew again. Harry looked up to see red confetti and Vicktor Krum making his way beside him.

"Very nice Potter, beating me to the snitch."

"I will take that as a complement Krum. Look at them, they are pretty much hopeless. It's pretty much just the two of us for the cup."

The Bulgarian Seeker stared at him trying to look for something. "How about this Boy-Who-Lived, I will assist you in the future if you do the same for me. Deal?" he stuck out his hand.

"Deal." He took the hand and continued to watch the other champions try to catch their snitch. It seemed like it wasn't getting anywhere when Cedric Diggory caught his snitch and Fleur Delacour soon after.

Harry paid no attention to the small blue and yellow pieces of paper. 'This is good. Krum will be another useful ally. We will help each other and when the time is right, he might just find himself under one of the unforgivable spells.' He thought to himself.

Agnar just gave up. Unlike Krum, he was not good at catching a snitch. Adrienne caught it eventually, giving her fifth place. Agnar was last for not even completing the task and was eliminated from the tournament.

* * *

In the common room, he received looks of envy from some of the older students who weren't selected. Others glanced his way and smiled slightly.

"Harry, mate! You've beaten that Bulgarian Baboon, the Hufflepuff, the two really hot French girls and whoever that last guy was." Blaise said. He winced slightly from the strength that Blaise had in his arm.

"Thanks, but I still have to find who put me in the goblet."

"Oh Merlin, bot another hour-long discussion on who the culprit is. I say that we just go beat up everyone whose suspicious till one of them spill the beans."

"Blaise, you are going to turtles them till they spill their guts and still won't tell you. I'm with Harry on this one."

Blaise only shook his head at Daphne. "Tsk, tsk. I'm going upstairs to take a shower."

"I'm going to go up too. Unlike some people," she glanced at Harry and Daphne. "I still haven't finished that Defense Against Dark Arts essay." Tracey said walking up the stairs.

"Well guess it's the two of us then." Harry smiled. The two sat down at their usual table which was always reserved for them. "You know, Blaise's idea isn't too bad."

"Sometimes I really think that you and Blaise should be in Gryffindor."

"And sometime I think you should be in Ravenclaw and Tracey should be in Hufflepuff. Yet we are all here, the house of the snakes."

"You know now that I think about it, I can't imagine being in a house without you guys. It just wouldn't be the same."

"I can't imagine it either without you Daphne."

She blushed and went back to their original topic. "Why don't we start checking people off that couldn't possibly do it? I'd say they should be at least a fourth year or higher and would have to have a motive."

"True. I mean no one would just enter me in a tournament that I could possibly die in just because I'm they know me. Probably someone who didn't enter the tournament."

"Unless they wanted to try and show the school that they were better than you."

"Alright and they should be powerful enough to mess with the goblet... So that means whoever placed my name in the goblet is a powerful, greedy, obnoxious, slightly self-centered wizard."

"Pretty much. Sounds like another one of Voldemort's followers."

"Just my luck. Another year with Voldemort somehow finding his way into." he sighed.

"It will be fine Harry." she said, giving a reassuring squeeze of the hand to him.

"Maybe a break will do us some good. Don't you have to do your defense essay?"

"No, I showed him the Imperious Curse."

"The least frightening of them all."

"Is that supposed to mean something Potter?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He smirked knowing this was another game that they played. "Not at all Greengrass. I mean of all the curses, you choose the one that just allows you to control someone. Not the one that tortures or kills." he said, taking the bait. "Your turn." he mouthed back.

"Just so you know, I was one of the few students who performed an Unforgivable and can you blame me that I didn't want to be as barbaric as you? In fact if I wanted to, I could cast it on you and I would be able to make you do anything for me."

"Touché Daphne."

"Now that I think about it, it was kinda weird. Mad-Eye kept asking about you and how you were doing in the tournament. The strangest thing was that he told me, as your friend, I should help train you for Quidditch. He said that I should remind you to sharpen up your skills for catching the snitch..."

"It might be him." they both said in unison.


End file.
